


The One where cheetor suffers to be one with the allspark

by MayJuneJulyaprilisEternallylearning



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Health Issues, Mental Health Issues, Sick Character, Vomiting, overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayJuneJulyaprilisEternallylearning/pseuds/MayJuneJulyaprilisEternallylearning
Summary: An uncompleted story of an headcannon of mineAlternate title-cheetor is the allsparkAlso if I picture appears above know that I did my own artWarning-Cheetor is very sick in thisFun fact I got so into this I actually vomited when writing
Kudos: 2





	The One where cheetor suffers to be one with the allspark

The wail of sparks in distress was given way to the music the alien melody no it wasn't it was  
""Allspark,,.  
""Yes,,.  
""I am,,.  
""Yes,,.  
""watch out,,. The allspark said in her whispering sirene way

""WATCH OUT,,. Excuse Cheetor for disrupting the allsparks strange talk he got blasts to dodge  
Leaping out into beastmode with an hissing growl the destructive purple seeping from very fast spreading cracks emitting from one source behind him. He felt himself being yanked back purple started to infect his previous green lights frantically he lashed out with his claws and an grunt of pain can be heard he was dropped his lights were green landing he pounced crouching with an set of low growling 

Shockwave clutched his eye in pain he emphised his crouch more about to go into robotmode  
""DO NOT FIGHT SHOCKWAVE FLEE,,.  
Cheetor body changed to look away slightly "" but,,. At that moment an blast him him reflexively dodging stumbling dread shivered within him seeing shockwaves cracked optic was all ready closing to reflect his beaststate next thing it was reflecting was cheetors thin strip of metallic neck fur went up slightly the cracks turning his green to purple along his limbs. Changing his mind he sprinted off at full speed into the maze like place made of cubes,diamonds and many lit up with light shapes of various angles

Cheetor eventually started panting he was in blurring everything was as bright as allspark.........  
It was like he could have gone to an skidded stop even through he slowed down slightly as the memorys came back oh slag he thought this time stopping to an slow walk panting going down an corner in the clink of the beginning of his transformation coming out of it he felt himself dispelling heat he didn't know he was producing. His optics were in an even more expression of terror fully his claws shaked he stumbled feeling like he would rather just crash there and let his spark leave his body.

It was like he went from boiling to freezing his survival mentality gave way to his processing ability and an clear thought went through it ""I did not survive,,. The freezing was completed enacting on his mind as well as bright as the allspark was everylight now blurred together his optics overworking with light so much the freezing felt like fire now the sharpness of the metal of the floor he now felt like ice again he was freezing closing his eyes joists of electricity through him.  
Grasping with his shaking thoughts  
""solid strait downward good,,. Winching bearly opening his optics he could see that his nose and the rest of him was on the ground lying on his stomach the sounds he instinctually changed modes there was whispering now but he figured it was another thing that was temporarily put on hold when what he overheard in some distant memory was called fight or flight took hold.

Hunched over legs ready to pounce looking away at their blaring optics following those instincts the curious crowd watched as cheetor faceplanted again this time his beastmoded chin getting the blunt of it overhearing the voice was overly loud ""he's back,,.

Two paws went over his hearing receptors when it was filled with white noise at the Mechs voice yowling seeing no way through the mob of metal he shut his optics whimpering getting as low as possible. The guilty feeling mech was quickly literally overshadowed with the rest of the crowd silently they got outta the way dispensing from an 3rd party view they were shuffling away with subtle behaviour of fear but from the first person view eyes were burning.

My eyes were hurting but as I needed to survive I kept them as open not on the fleeing bystanders but on the grey transformer coming closer but they were closing. The sounds I was making were pitifull I felt and asked the same thing the why in my mind was filled with my emotions ever since my spark left my body ""Allspark,,.

With that single word the grey one stopped the sound of loud metal clinking and groaning together "" I'm here do not be afraid,,. Allsparks voice one that I heard among the many the face slowly came in eyes elder and yellowed. ""Allspark the way you appear Is not as I'd thought you as,, he said both tired and relieved. The cybertronian cleared up standing up their wrists looked like they flowed the grey came into an shade of silver an random bit of whispering came in when there was an extra bit an silver end of the flowy tinfoil crinkly sounding arms it came closer ""You are not to blame yourself most inhabitants of cybertron don't consider the allspark having an existential part of it all rest,,.

Cheetor said "" I am in great discomfort I do not s,,. What was in front of him the extension of silver cleared up it was very close to him so close the extension he now sore was an grey hand holding something silver directly to his forelimb it activated it was odd the sensation was like a plush of air. The hot the cold the fear the pain the occasional whisper his sensory input all dulling down but on the bad side so was his four limbs crashing down or he would have done if not for the hand pressure in his midsection instead his dangling head just shook queasing gagging before in his head swaying an torrent of regurgitation came out,

Then out

Then out again by this time he gasped in air trying to clear out the stuck bits of matter in his mouth.

Past notes to self  
The yellow eyed old fembot that was called the allspark  
Have windblade facilitate making the two citys she happens to know being friends with eachother and  
One putting the others head back on.

Current notes cause I kinda never got around to it this as not finished in the firstplace  
Cheetor is the allspark the oldbot is just pretending to be so cheetor don't relive the trauma and repressed memorys of being flinged outta the central part of the allspark.  
He had previously only known what it was like to be asleep he dreamt up his furryiness.  
The oldbot is an genderbend keeper of primus I was gonna post an picture I gotta find it if you see it above I found it https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Keeper_(Transformer)  
Cheetor is the allspark is short for cheetors is the central spark of the allspark or the heart of the allspark.  
He was asleep most of creation cause even primus didn't know he could be awake this is an first.  
The allspark allways seemed like an separate entity though usually female in my mind from primus  
The whole female allspark thing is why I decided to genderbend keeper since I allready had some dialogue done she's stile suppost to be an mean old grump  
Cause of that I was considering cheetor littrally being primuses son and allso in some incarnation the allspark is littrally primuses spark so maybe it's like having an pouch or something.  
And at last everyone being one with the allspark is why cheetors spark must stay either outside the cube or in the central secured part of the cube and why he was only intended to sleep. It was to avoid the overload of so many sparks in this uncompleted story.  
He used to internally represent himself as an cube now he represents himself as an kitty.


End file.
